Mario Kart Speedsters
is a Mario Kart game for the Wii U. Playable Characters The extra character is Mark Evans. He is playable. Default mariomks.png|Mario: Medium luigimks.png|Luigi: Medium daisymks.png|Daisy: Medium diddymks.png|Diddy Kong: Medium peachmks.png|Peach: Light yoshimks.png|Yoshi: Light bowserjrmks.png|Bowser Jr.: Light Shyguymks.png|Shy Guy: Feather Bowsermks.png|Bowser: Heavy Dkmks.png|Donkey Kong: Heavy birdomks.png|Birdo: Cruiser koopamks.png|Koopa Troopa: Feather bmariomks.png|Baby Mario: Feather bluigimks.png|Baby Luigi: Feather Wigglermks.png|Wiggler: Cruiser toadmks.png|Toad: Feather Unlockable bbirdomks.png|Baby Birdo: Feather mmariokart.png|Metal Mario: Heavy rosalinamks.png|Rosalina: Cruiser lumamks.png|Luma(s): Feather paratroopamks.png|Paratroopa: Feather fwooshkingmks.png|Fwoosh King: Light kingboomks.png|King Boo: Cruiser boomboomks.png|Boom Boom: Cruiser pompomks.png|Pom Pom: Medium dixiemks.png|Dixie Kong: Light honeyqueenmks.png|Honey Queen: Heavy stingbymks.png|Stingby: Feather cosmiclonemks.png|Cosmic Clone: Medium dkjrmks.png|Donkey Kong Jr.: Cruiser Unlocking Criteria *Baby Birdo - Beat all of the 50cc Cups with at least a Bronze trophy. *Metal Mario - Beat all of the 50cc Cups with a Gold trophy. *Rosalina - Beat all of the Cups in 100cc with a Gold trophy. *Luma(s) - Beat all of the Cups in 150cc with a Gold trophy. *Paratroopa - Get a Gold trophy as Koopa. *Fwoosh King - Get a Gold trophy as Bowser. *King Boo - Get a Gold trophy as Fwoosh King. *Boom Boom - Race as Bowser 10 times. *Pom Pom - Get a Gold trophy as Boom Boom and race as Boom Boom 10 times. *Dixie Kong - Race as DK and Diddy for a total of 10 hours. *Honey Queen - Race as Peach, Rosalina and Pom Pom 5 times each. *Stingby - Race as Honey Queen 20 times. *Cosmic Clone - Beat Mario in a race as Metal Mario. *Donkey Kong Jr. - Get a gold trophy in every class of every cup, and beat every mission in Mission Mode. Courses Mushroom Circle - Peach's Castle - Toad City - Comet Observatory - Airship Fortress - Find the Coin Bomb Luigi's Mansion - Mario Circuit - Mount Broilton - Honeybee Hive - Spin-Off Factory - Ballistix Arena Neon City - Chomp Stadium - Bob-Omb Battle - Bowser's Castle - Koopahari Desert - Screaming Swamp Koopa Beach - Shy Guy Isle - Yoshi's Circle - Dino Dino City - Rainbow Road - Mark Evans's Castle Nintendo Ghosts *Mushroom Circle - Baby Mario *Peach's Castle - Peach *Toad City - Toad *Comet Observatory - Rosalina *Airship Fortress - Pom Pom *Find the Coin Bomb - Mark Evans *Luigi's Mansion - Luigi *Mario Circuit - Mario *Mount Broilton - Cosmic Clone *Honeybee Hive - Honey Queen *Spin-Off Factory - Paratroopa *Ballistix Arena - Mark Evans *Neon City - Boom Boom *Chomp Stadium - Fwoosh King *Bob-Omb Battle - Wiggler *Bowser's Castle - Bowser *Koopahari Desert - Bowser Jr. *Screaming Swamp - Mark Evans *Koopa Beach - Koopa Troopa *Shy Guy Isle - Shy Guy *Yoshi's Circle - Yoshi *Dino Dino City - Birdo *Rainbow Road - Luma(s) *Mark Evans's Castle - Mark Evans Karts Karts *Standard Kart - It looks like Mario Kart Arcade GP 2's Toad Kart, without his logo. *Bumble V - From Mario Kart 7. The wheels are wooden wheels from MK7. *Super Pipes - Pipe Frame from MK7. The wheels are slick wheels from MK7. *MK Speeder - B Dasher from MK7. The wheels are standard wheels from MK7. *The God Hand - Cyan car with a God Hand logo. The wheels are standard wheels from MK8. Bikes *Standard Bike - Same as MKW. *Sugar Scooter - Sugarscoot from MKW. *Magikruiser - Same as MKW. *MK Zipper - Zip Zip from MKW. *Lightning - A black bike with lightning decals and off-road wheels from MK8. Gliders These are karts that use gliders from MK7. *Blue Falcon - From MKW, uses the Standard Glider. *Birthday Girl - From MK7, uses the Peach Parasol. The wheels are slim wheels. *Cloud 9 - From MK7, uses the Flower Glider. The wheels are roller wheels. *MK Golden - Gold Standard from MK7, uses the Gold Glider. The wheels are gold wheels. *Fire Dragon - A red-orange kart with yellow lights and hoverpads instead of wheels. Uses a red-orange glider with a flame on the left side instead of MK7's glider. Mission Mode Like in MKDS, there is a mission mode. Level 1 *Mission 1: Drive backwards through Toad City! **Character: Toad **Kart: Standard Kart **Course: Toad City *Mission 2: Drive through all five rings in order! **Character: Peach **Kart: Birthday Girl **Course: Peach's Castle *Mission 3: Collect 20 coins! **Character: Luigi **Kart: Magikruiser **Course: Luigi's Mansion *Boss Mission: Get to the finish before Goomboss! **Character: Yoshi **Kart: Bumble V **Course: Chomp Stadium Level 2 *Mission 1: Get to the finish before time is up! **Character: Koopa Troopa **Kart: Magikruiser **Course: Rainbow Road *Mission 2: Collect 20 coins! **Character: Yoshi **Kart: Cloud 9 **Course: Bob-Omb Battle *Mission 3: Do 3 Power Slides in 1 Lap! **Character: Mario **Kart: Standard Kart **Course: Mushroom Circle *Boss Mission: Collect 50 Coins while avoiding Eyerock! **Character: Peach **Kart: Birthday Girl **Couse: Eyerock Battlefield Level 3 *Mission 1: Drive backwards! **Character: Bowser Jr. **Kart: Standard Kart **Course: Shy Guy Isle *Mission 2: Collect Item Boxes! **Character: Diddy Kong **Kart: Standard Kart **Course: Airship Fortress *Mission 3: Collect 50 Coins! **Character: Baby Luigi **Kart: Bumble V **Course: Toad City *Boss Mission: Use Mushroom boosts to knock Chief Chilly off! **Character: Luigi **Kart: MK Zipper **Course: Chief Chilly Battlefield Level 4 *Mission 1: Beat Wiggler in a race! **Character: Shy Guy **Kart: Sugar Scooter **Course: Honeybee Hive *Mission 2: TBA *Mission 3: TBA *Boss Mission: Defeat Giga Bowser with Green Shells! **Character: Mario **Kart: Standard Kart **Course: Giga Bowser Battlefield Beta Elements See Mario Kart Speedsters/Beta Elements. DLC A few weeks after the release, DLC was added in an update (which you had to send it back to Nintendo to get). The first DLC was three characters- updates are included in the Wii U Shop. Pack 1: Alpha Pack ($0.50) *Squiggler - Character - Feather *Baby Wario - Character - Light *Amazin' Flyin' Hammer Bro. - Character - Cruiser Pack 2: Wario Pack ($0.75) *Wario - Character - Heavy *Waluigi - Character - Cruiser *Mona - Character - Medium *Ashley & Red - Character - Light *Bomb Cup **WarioWare Factory **Waluigi's Island **Diamond City **Mona's Pizza Route **Ashley's Mansion ** Category:Games